Never Again
by livvie333
Summary: Harry Potter's father was Lord Voldemort. He grew up in Riddle Manor, away from his GWL sister. At 11 he attends Hogwarts, walking in his fathers footsteps, fully aware of what he is capable of- a lot. M for some language and realistic dark actions.
1. The Birth of a Wizard

Summary:

Summary: Harry's sister was TGWL. Harry grew up in Riddle manor. Elements of Merlin for non-original originality. Harry goes to Hogwarts, fully aware of what he is capable of- a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the ideas from Merlin, which will make some sort of show in this story many, many times. I also don't own the internet, although I wish I did. I swear that any comparisons between other stories and this one are probably coincidences, unless it's my unconscious mind playing tricks on me again.

Authors note: (the only one ever, I swear, probably) If you have a great HP story I should read, say so in a PM because it is probably against the rules to do so in a Review. Maybe. I will read at least the beginning, unless it is in format with double-spaced paragraphs, or is very very badly grammered (like that sentence)

R&R – NOslash. Ever. Sorry. –note- that Sum/Dis/AN including this and title was/will be 196 words

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Wizard

-Some month, some day, 1981-

"Take your bloody hands off of my Lily, or I'll kill you!"

Voldemort examined the spectacle in front of him with interest. The man he was being threatened by was _the_ _great_ James Potter, his right hand a fist around his wand, and his left gripping a child, Helena Potter. The Lord laughed. "Now now, Potter, you would not want anything to happen to your wife, would you? If you keep threatening me, I might get _scared,_ and do something rash." The Dark Lord gripped the woman in his arms harder and mockingly tender, his arms also wrapping around the other baby in her arms, Harry Potter, and pressed his wand against Lily's head. "We would not want that, would we?"

James began grinding his teeth, trying to keep his temper under control and not hex the man, it was just what he wanted- his years as an auror had not left him stupid. Voldemort would use his precious Lily as a shield. Yet, if he didn't get this situation under control, they would all be dead. "What do you want, Voldemort?" he asked, spitting out the man's name.

Voldemort rested his forehead against Lily's trembling one, and ran his long fingers through the child's hair, before stating his request. "Harry Potter."

James's face showed a moments surprise, then once again anger. "So, you've heard of the prophesy?"

It was Voldemort's turn to look surprised. "Prophesy? I am just here to collect what is rightfully mine." His eyes narrowed, the Dark Lord didn't like it when people confused him with nonsense, and prophesy's were just that. He pried the child from Lily's arms and put him into a large bag slung around his shoulder. Harry didn't utter a cry. "I have had enough of playing around with you," Voldemort snarled, training his wand from Lily's head to James. Helena began to cry, and Voldemort moved his wand to the child. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A bright bolt of green shot out from the end of the wand and struck the child's forehead. There was a great flash, and then the Dark Lord could see his spell being reflected back at him. His eyes widened. "It-It is not possible!" He thrust Lily in front of him so the spell hit the woman instead.

James could only look on in horror as his wife died. "L-Lily?"

"I am not sorry, demon," Voldemort simpered to the dead body, taking one last look at it before apparating back to Riddle Manor.

James ran to his fallen wife. "Lily!" He set Helena, who was now screaming, onto the floor and clutched at his fallen wife. Lily began to disintegrate into millions of balls of light in his arms, and he could only watch in disbelief. The lights went away, one by one and his arms became empty, and the room once again dark. He threw his hands around his head, and tears ran down his face. "LILY!" The two Potters cried, one from the loss of his wife and the other from the bleeding scar in her forehead.

-Back at Riddle Manor-

Voldemort appeared in the living room of Riddle Manor, both perturbed at the backfiring of the killing curse and elated at the capture. His plans were working exactly as he had planned, almost. He hadn't counted on the killing curse rebounding, and was going to kill the entire Potter family, but by now they would have moved to a safe house. No matter, they can't do anything to thwart his plans now.

He sat down in his throne-like chair, and took Harry out of the bag and set the child on his lap. He threw the bag carelessly to the ground and watched as a house elf collected it, putting it back where it belonged. Harry started to cry.

Voldemort gripped his head at the horrid sound and snapped his fingers. Another house elf, female it looked like, appeared in front of the lord and bowed her head. "Yes, master?"

Voldemort sighed angrily, on the brink of growling and thrust the child into the startled house elf's arms. "Make it stop crying," he commanded, "and take care of it- Harry rather, my son, treat him like you would me." He sighed in content as the elf bobbed her head and left the room, taking the racket with her. He allowed himself a stretch and slight smirk, leaning back comfortable in his chair. It certainly had been a very good day.

He couldn't stay comfortable for long. His mind kept going back to what that Potter said about a prophesy. He reached out his mind for Snape and called. He would know what this was all about.

Snape appeared in front of the Lord and bowed deeply on one knee. Voldemort could tell that he was straining against grabbing his arm, where the Dark Mark was burning. This made him smile. "My Lord," Snape addressed.

Voldemort rested his elbow on the arm rest and rested his cheek on his fingertips. "I assume that by now you know of the kidnapping of one Harry James Potter."

Snape stayed with his head lowered. "Yes, my Lord.

"I wish to inquire as to something James told me about a _prophesy._"

Snape jumped slightly at the word, and Voldemort raised his eyebrows but Snape's face was firmly trained on the floor and didn't see. "I have heard rumors of a prophesy concerning the Potter brat, the female child My Lord."

Voldemort waited for a few seconds in silence, which Snape broke.

"I did not wish to tell you until I had concrete information."

On the outside Voldemort was calm and collected, but on the inside he was fuming, waging a war against letting his informative live, of killing him for treason, not telling Voldemort about this information, and therefore having the Lord look like a fool in front of the Potter man, not knowing what he was talking about. "Perhaps you can _enlighten_ me as to this prophesy, Snape?"

His voice cut through the air like ice, alerting Severus that he was not happy about his decision to withhold information. "It says that the child born at the end of July will have power the Dark Lord… knows… not…"

Voldemort had his wand trained on the wizard, who happened to look up towards the end of his speech. The Dark Lord's eyes were blazing, and Snape knew that he was in a very tight spot. "I am seriously considering killing you, _Severus_. However," Snape relaxed and inch. "_CRUCIO!"_ The curse struck, and Snape convulsed on the floor. To his credit, he didn't scream. "DO NOT relax when I am talking to you!" The Dark Lord waved his wand, ending the curse. Snape was panting as he went back to his submissive position. The Dark Lords teeth were clenched as he spoke. "Get out of my sight!"

Snape walked hurriedly out of the living room towards the dungeons, and Voldemort waved his hand sharply, wandlessly slamming the door behind him. He snapped his fingers, and the same house elf that picked up his bag appeared with a cauldron full of sunflower seeds. The Lord grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, biting down on the salty shell angrily. He spit the shell out on the floor and watched in amusement as the elf scurried to pick up the shells, placing them into another cauldron that was burning with a fire to dispose of the shells. He chewed the seed and swallowed before choosing another and biting into it. As this went on for a few minutes, he got his anger under control and shooed the elf and his seeds away.

He called for Malfoy. There was a tentative knock on the door and he waved his hand, opening it to reveal the Death Eater. Malfoy walked up to him and bowed. "My Lord," he said.

"Malfoy, I have successfully captured the child Harry Potter." He reached out his legellimency and could tell that the Malfoy was confused. He sighed. "I wish you to… _look after_ him when you come to the manor."

"Of course, My Lord."

The Dark Lord tapped his fingers on his chair. "Keep him entertained. You have a son, do you not? Perhaps they should have a… _playdate_." He spat out the last word, it felt uncomfortable coming from his lips.

Malfoy let out a small smile, and Voldemort reached for his wand to wipe it off but he quickly wiped it from his own face. "If that is what you wish, My Lord, of course I will. May I inquire as to why you have abducted Mr. Potter?"

"_NO YOU MAY NOT!_" His hand clenched in a fist, and Malfoy's eyes widened. "You are dismissed."

Malfoy exited the room. Voldemort knew what had made him angry, the careless use of the word abducted. He did not abduct the boy, he simply captured him, taking him back to his rightful place. Someday, everyone will know why, but that day was not today.

He called out to all of his inner circle Death Eaters except Malfoy and Snape, and they appeared in a semi-circle around his throne, bowing. "My Lord," they chanted almost simultaneously.

"I wish to tell you that I have successfully captured the boy Harry Potter." There were a few startled glances at him before their heads bowed once again. He clenched his palm again at this sign of disrespect. "Harry Potter is a now permanent resident, and under my protection. Treat _Master _Harry as you would myself. _If_ _anyone_ attempts to harass him in any way," he turned towards one of the newer Death Eaters he had initiated into the circle, one that had the audacity to _look _at his Lord, and pointed his wand at him, "_Crucio!"_ The boy withered in pain for a few seconds before he let the curse off. "I trust you will give the boy proper respect, and tell the other Death Eaters to do as such. You are dismissed."

They all but ran out of the room, and he felt a bit better. Causing fear always made him feel better, as it gave him more control. _Now,_ he thought, _to go check on my ward._

-July 31st, 1985 a.k.a. Harry's fifth birthday-

"Voldie sir, what do you wish to tell me?" Harry was rocking back and forth on his heels in front of Lord Voldemort's throne, the Lord sitting in it with a box-shaped package on his lap, wrapped in blood-red wrapping and adorned with a cream colored bow.

Voldemort sighed, knowing that he wouldn't tell off the boy on this one day, and the boy knowing that he wouldn't either. Harry gave a big grin and the Lord sighed again. "Harry, you very well know what today is, and what this is." The boy kept his grin on and his emerald green eyes twinkled most disturbingly like the man's worst enemy. He thrust the package at the little boy. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Harry giggled and ripped open the package. "I assume Bella wrapped this Voldie sir?" Inside was a box with a serpent on the top. He shook it, and heard something rod-shaped inside jiggle. His eyes opened wide. "Is this…"

The Lord cringed at the sound. "DO NOT, shake it. Yes, Lestrange wrapped it. Such an idiotic question."

Harry opened the box and his smile grew as he saw the long black stick inside. "A wand?"

Voldemort nodded. "I believe it is time that you learn practical wand magic, not just read about it in books."

Harry took the wand out, and a cool breeze went through the room. "And my wandless magic, should I keep practicing?"

The Lord rolled his eyes. "Of course. Would I have you do anything less?"

Harry bowed his head, the smile still on his face. "Thank-you, very much."

"Arrive at my quarters at 19 o'clock for your first lesson. And Harry," he added as the boy began to walk out of the room, "Happy Birthday."

-7 PM, the Dark Lords quarters-

Harry knocked on the door. "You may enter, Harry," Voldemort said from his chair on the far side of the room. Harry entered, holding his wand, and walked over, taking the seat that was offered from across the Lord. "Harry, my son, I believe that you are now old enough to begin to learn practical magic, as well as potions. I do hope you will not blow yourself up."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I will try my best?"

Voldemort gave a curt nod. "Now, the levitation charm, on the pillow on my bed."

Harry swish and flicked the wand towards the pillow, almost lazily but happily. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The pillow rose two feet, and he brought it to him. It landed on his lap as he cancelled the charm.

Voldemort rose an eyebrow. "Beginners luck, or have you been practicing?" He suspected the latter.

Harry nodded, confirming his suspicion. "What else was I going to do for three hours?" Harry asked as his stomach rumbled.

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers. "I would have hoped dinner." A house elf appeared in front of him. "Elf, some dinner for Harry." The elf bobbed his head and popped off.

"You could be a little nicer to Wendy," the boy grumbled, remembering that the elf had taken care of him since he was born.

"Elves are here to serve wizards, it doesn't matter how you treat them. They are animals." Wendy popped back with a tray of food and gave a curt nod to the Dark Lord. "My Lord," then she turned to Harry and gave a big smile. "Harry." She placed the food on a table that Harry had conjured in front of himself with his new wand. Harry smirked at his father, proven right that kindness can make Elves treat you differently.

Voldemort ignored Harry's smug smile and turned up his lips at that bit of magic. Harry froze, it was the first time he had seen Voldemort actually _smile._ "Voldemort?" He asked hesitantly.

Voldemort's smile went away and he looked at his boy. "Yes?"

Harry shook his head. "Never mind. So, what are you going to teach me?"

"What do you want to learn?"

Harry looked thoughtful, before replying with a big smile, "everything."

-June 3rd, 1991 a.k.a. age 10: forest clearing near Riddle Manor-

Harry Potter and Bellitrix Lestrange were in the middle of a duel. Or rather, Bellatrix was throwing curses at the boy, trying her hardest not to kill him and make Master _very _displeased, while Harry was lazily blocking the curses silently with his wand. Bellatrix itched to use the killing curse on the impudent boy for showing her up in a duel. She was the Lords favorite, after all, and no mere boy would show her up!

"_Septemsempra!_"

Harry lazily sidestepped it and yawned. "Hey, Bella," he said to the irritated witch, a dreamy look in his eyes, "what is Hogwarts like?"

Bella was panting from spell exertion. "If you have enough concentration in a battle to ask _useless_ questions, you're not concentrating enough! _EXPELAMIUS!_"

Harry's wand was ripped from his right hand and flew across the clearing. He shrugged, and sent a wandless-silent blue curse towards her, one Bella didn't recognize. Bella jumped out of the way and smirked at the boy. "Missed me," she simpered.

He looked coolly back. "I wasn't aiming for _you_."

Her eyes went wide and she spun around. Harry had hit a wasp huge wasp nest with some sort of water spell, and it was lying in shambles on the ground. Not 10 feet away was an angry swarm of wasps, heading straight for her.

She ran towards Harry, but found that he had already disappeared. "HARRY!"

-LWL (little while later), throne room-

Harry strolled into the living/throne room to talk to his father. He walked up to the throne and stood up straight. "Voldemort," he said, giving a small bow of his head.

"Harry," Voldemort replied, returning the courtesy. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Harry felt the presence in his head after a few seconds and threw his father out, still managing to keep the emotionless mask on his face.

"That took longer than expected. Is something on your mind?"

Harry looked his father in the eyes. "Voldemort, I wish to attend Hogwarts this year."

"No."

Harry broke his expressionless stokeness, relaxing his shoulders. "Please," he begged. One look at his father's face told him this was _not_ what he should do, so he straightened again, but didn't loose his pleading look. _Perhaps a sympathetic approach,_ Harry thought. "I have no friends, Voldemort, I could make some at the school."

The man narrowed his eyes, realizing what his son was trying to do, but deciding to play along. "The so-called _idiot children_ I used to bring you when you were younger to play with are the ones that are going to be at Hogwarts."

_Logically?_ "I could help to recruit new death eaters."

"And the other children can do the same."

_Resemblance!_ Harry spoke slower, not showing his desperation. "You went there when you were a child." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the mention of his childhood, but didn't interrupt. "I wish to have the same experiences as you, father."

The man cringed at the title, and then sighed. "If you want to go to school, can not you choose someplace else, like Durmstrang?" _Somewhere away from the meddling old fool,_ he added silently.

Harry knew what he was thinking. "I can take care of myself, thanks. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't dare hurt one of his _precious_ students."

Voldemort sighed, something he seemed to do a lot around the boy, and put on a mask of hurt. "Why do you want to even go? Do I not teach you properly?"

"Experiences," Harry said simply, ignoring the guilt bait. "Those are one thing you can't learn from a book."

Voldemort rubbed his temples. "Fine, all right, you can go." Harry smiled widely. "But we need to establish some rules. Such as _no wandless magic._"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not _stupid_," Voldemort glared at him and he quickly added on "sir."

"You will need a new name…"

-September 1st, Hogwarts Express, Compartment 4B-

Harry shook the red-headed boy's hand. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasly," said the other boy with a smile.

Harry sent a charming and disarming smile back. "Harry Roach."

Ron, for his credit, tried to stifle a laugh, but that only lasted a few seconds before he broke out into hysterics. "You've got to be joking mate, am I right?"

Harry shook his head, both sad and bitter, remembering what his father had told him when he gave Harry his 'new' last name.

-flash back to a while ago-

"_Your name shall be Harry Roach."_

_Harry stared at his father in disbelief. "Harry… Roach?"  
_

_Voldemort nodded._

"_B-but that name would be social suicide! Even _I _know that!"_

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes half-heartedly. "Son, the Roaches were a very prestigious pure blooded family that dates back to-"_

"_That's a load of Bull." Harry's face was fuming._

"_Language," he chided, "but you are right." He smirked, and then whispered, "I just like making you miserable."_

-back to compartment 4B-

Harry was thrown from his memories when the compartment door opened. In the doorway was someone very familiar to Harry, but who most likely wouldn't recognize him, which was what he wanted. A normal school year, one where he wasn't Voldemorts son, or apprentice. Why he wouldn't know was because the last time they met was when they were 3 (then Harry refused the pompous child from coming back), and Harry was the one with his fathers files on the Malfoy's, not the other way around. He knew everything about this boy.

"Red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley."

Ron looked ashamed as the boy (and his two cronies who were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle) turned their attention to the black haired green-eyed boy. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

Harry sneered, keeping his air of cool. "Someone who thinks you're a pompous wanker, Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed. In the background, Ron was silently cheering, a smile on his face. "Do you know who you're talking to, mudblood?"

Ron's smile slipped at the word. Harry shrugged. "I though I already made it clear, a pompous wanker."

Draco reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, holding it carelessly, and pointed it at Harry, his hand shaking. He was fuming. "You do not want me as you enemy… what was your name?"

"Oh my Malfoy, you're making enemies before you even know their name. What would your _mother_ say?"

Draco, at a loss for words, turned to go. "I'll be seeing you, mudblood."

"It's Harry," Harry said as he left, "Harry Roach."

When the compartment door closed, Ron burst once again into fits of laughter. "That was bloody brilliant, mate!"

Harry frowned. "I let my anger and the past get a hold of my emotions, and now I believe I've made an enemy."

Ron blanched. "So you knew him _before_!"

Harry nodded. "But I don't think he remembers me. We were really young."

Ron nodded, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "So," Ron said, "What house do you think you'll be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin."

Ron crinkled his nose. "Why would you want to go there? That's where Malfoy'll be. Plus," he lowered his voice, "You-Know-Who came from that house."

Harry smiled at the name. "If I'm there, I'll get to torment Malfoy some more."

Ron shuddered. "I don't know why anyone would want to be in a house full of slimy snakes," he said more to himself.

Harry shrugged, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry got out a muggle fantasy book series that he had recently began reading, The Lost Years of Merlin, and Ron looked out the window.

The compartment door opened again, and they saw a middle-aged witch with a food cart. "Anything off the trolly, dears?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm all set."

Harry dug in his pocket for a Gallon. "Chocolate frog, please."

The lade nodded, accepting the money and taking out the candy and handing it to the boy. "Have a nice trip!"

Harry nodded back, giving her a smile. The door closed again and Harry opened his candy. The frog jumped out, but Harry caught it, biting its head off before it stopped wiggling.

Ron gave him a dirty look. "You're disturbed."

Harry laughed. "My father says the same thing."

Ron dug in his bag and took out a box. "Do you want to play wizards chess?"

He shrugged. "Sure, but I've never played before."

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Y-you've never played before!" He slapped his forehead, and mumbled "what is this world coming to?" He looked back at the startled boy. "Well then, I guess I'll have to teach you."

-LWL, half hour-

"Y-y-you beat me! Beginners luck."

Harry smiled. "It must be."

Ron shrugged, dejectedly putting the game away. "I'll beat you next time." Harry was startled for a moment the way he said 'next time,' but quickly dismissed it. Perhaps he had made a temporary friendship, even if it was with a Gryffindor.

The compartment door opened again, and two faces peered at the two boys. "Who are you?" Ron asked.

Both of the girls were in their robes and had red hair, the first curly and bushy, with buck teeth, and the second long and wavy, and quite pretty. The second had her hand on her forehead. "Hermione Granger," the first said, then the second took her hand away.

Ron blanched. "Y-you're the girl who lived! Helena Potter!"

The girl smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, that's me."

"Helena… Potter," Harry said slowly. _My sister,_ he silently added. Harry remembered everything from when he was born, it was a gift and a curse. What he never figured in coming to Hogwarts was that his sister would be there. "I thought you would come to Hogwarts next year."

Helena looked proud. "Professor Dumbledore said that I could come early, so…" she trailed off, blushing, "here I am."

Hermonie stepped in. "We wanted to say that you two should get changed into your robes now. We'll be arriving shortly."

Helena looked at the red-haired boy. "Bye Ron…" she trailed off again, and looked to the other boy, blushed and said quietly, "Harry."

The door closed, and they heard Helena's giggling and Hermione's exasperated sigh before they were out of hearing. Ron looked at Harry coyly. "I recon she likes you, mate."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Who, Granger?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, the other one you dolt. Helena."

Harry's eyes widened. _My sister has a crush on me?!_

AN: This is NOT a romance story.


	2. Interference

Summary:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the ideas from Merlin, which will make some sort of show in this story many, many times. The Lost Years of Merlin is by T.A. Barron. I highly advise you to read this amazing book, as I will use some things in it for this story, but it is not by any means necessary for you to understand.

notes- Druella is a real Malfoy (Rosier), Narcissa's mother.

_Protego Repercutio_- modification on the shield charm, spells bounce off and back at the attacker with the 'repercutio' meaning to reflect

_hora quota est_- latin for 'what time is it?', used as a spell in this story

A/N: This is NOT a romance story, so don't worry about incest. Thank-you so much for the amazing response on the first chapter! Total words not story: 151.

Chapter 2: Interference

-September 1st, 1991, Sunday, dinnertime-

The schoolmates walked off the train, leaving their luggage behind. Outside, in the midst of the hustle and bustle, there was a big, burly man with a bushy black beard similar in texture to Hermione's hair, ushering first years to a group of boats on the lake. Harry heard Helena say "Hi, Hagrid," as he passed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Helena ended up in the same boat. Ron purposely sat next to Hermione so Harry and Helena could sit next to each other. Harry managed a small, strained smile at the girl, but edged away towards the side of the boat. After they got in, Hermione and Ron made small chat while Harry stared at the castle. He could see Helena looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it, until she spoke. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He nodded, it was. Hogwarts was huge- at least 10 times the size of Riddle manor. It looked more like a small town or an ancient castle than a school, perhaps the very one that King Arthur had once lived in. It was lit up with hundreds of lights, one in every window, making a bright enough glow to show some of Hogwarts grounds as well as the castle. Green ivy was crawling up the sides, bunched together on the walls, making the castle look all the more ancient. Overall, it was the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen. "Yeah," he said in awe, "Magnificent."

The rest of the trip went in silence, except for when Hagrid called for them all to duck under an especially low branch reaching out over the lake. Harry laughed as Malfoy was the only one that didn't obey, and smacked his head against the branch, nearly falling into the water.

They arrived at an underground harbor for the castle, and got out of the boats. Hagrid brought the first years inside, and a woman named Professor McGonagall took them up a tall, marble staircase. Harry knew her to be the transfiguration teacher. She brought them into the dining hall, where a stool with an old hat sat in the center. The Sorting Hat. It sang a song describing the four houses, and then the sorting began.

Many people were sorted that Harry didn't care about in the least, and then the professor called out "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione, scared out of her mind, walked up to the chair and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, it looked natural on there. The two of them mumbled back and forth for about thirty seconds before the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

The Red and Gold house clapped and cheered for their new member. A few people later Professor McGonagall called out "Roach, Harry."

Harry went up to the stool and before the hat was even on his head it shouted out "Slytherin!"

The Slytherins clapped politely, except Malfoy, and he noticed Ron, still in line was giving him a bit of a dirty look before sighing and managing a weak smile, obviously trying to accept that someone he thought of as a friend was sorted into the slimy house.

Malfoy on the other hand, shot him a glare that could kill as he walked over to the table. Harry sat in one of the last empty seats, next to Malfoy. "What's wrong, Malfoy," he whispered, "Jealous there's someone more Slytherin than you in this house?"

Malfoy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, whispering also. "Just because the hat said your house quicker than it said mine _does_ _not _make you more Slytherin than I am. Do you know who my father is?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Death eaters aren't Slytherin you idiot, they're just mindless followers." He sneered. "True Slytherin's are leaders."

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Harry turned back to the sorting before the boy could come up with a comeback. During their conversation, Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor, and the sorting was all done, except for one person. He didn't know why he didn't realize it before, especially since 'Roach' came after 'Potter'. His sister was yet to be sorted.

The old man stood up, gathering everybody's attention. "We have a special student joining us this year. She is a year younger than the rest of the first years, but makes up her age in talent." He sat down.

_Singling her out, idiot,_ Harry thought with a twinge of pity, _now she's nervous._

"Potter, Helena."

Helena walked up to the stool. Her face was very red, and she was visibly shaking. She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. She closed her eyes, and they waited. They waited for two minutes before the whispers began. 'What's taking her so long?' 'Do you think she can't be sorted?' Harry glared at some of the other first years whispering near him and they stopped.

A few seconds later the hat opened its brim, and shouted "Slytherin!"

The hall was silent except for a few stray clapping from the Slytherin table, including Harry's. Not even old Dumbles was clapping. Then the whispers started. 'After fighting off the death curse, I would of figured she'd be Gryffindor for sure!' 'Did the curse infect her, is she evil now?' Helena's face was deathly white and expressionless as she slowly stood up, gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and walked over to the Slytherin table. She sat in the empty seat across from Harry, and looked down at the table. A tear trickled out of her eye, rolling down her cheek. "My dad'll be so mad," she said quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes, but the girl didn't see. The food appeared on the table, marking the start of the term feast. Harry grabbed a roll and buttered it. "I would think he would love you no matter what." He sneered as he said this, thinking about how James would react if he knew what had happened to his little boy. "This isn't the 'evil' house. Not _all _Slytherins support Voldemort."

She looked up, startled, and met his eyes with confusion and awe. "You said his name, why? Only Headmaster Dumbledore does that." She looked down again when he didn't reply. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine too."

He silently cursed himself. _I've been too lenient using the Dark Lords name,_ he thought, _no normal student does this._ He closed his eyes for a moment, coming up with an excuse, and settled for a half truth. "My father said that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. I say his name to show that I'm not afraid."

"Headmaster Dumbledore told me the same thing," she said, looking up again with a smile, wet stains on her cheek all that remained of the tears. She grabbed an ear of corn. "Perhaps your father heard it from him."

Harry's face went dark at the mention of Dumbledore. "No, I don't think he did," he said curtly.

"Who is your father, Roach?" Malfoy asked, genuinely curious. "I haven't heard of any Roach's, unless you're a mudblood."

Harry gave a dark laugh. "No, I'm not a mudblood, no need to worry about getting _contaminated_. My mother was murdered by the Dark Lord, so I live with my father." He neatly avoided the question of who his father really was.

Helena looked at the two of them in disgust, but directed her question at Harry. "How can you throw around such a foul word like that carelessly? Muggleborn's are the same as purebloods, the only difference is their background. Honestly."

Harry shrugged not caring, but Draco narrowed his eyes. "Mudbloods are tainting our pure magic. You'll do well to learn that while you're in this house." He grabbed a steak, putting it onto his plate. "How did you even get in here?"

Harry began listening carefully as Helena spoke. "I- I don't know. I wanted Gryffindor, you know, and I told it. But the hat, he put me here. Said something about 'purification' and 'siblings', dunno what that means. My father said I had a brother, but he died, along with my mum."

Harry took a deep breath, nervous about the hat knowing about their relationship, but content that _she_ didn't know. _Although we need to get rid of her silly crush on me,_ he thought quietly.

"What do you think, _Roach_?"

Harry looked to Draco. Apparently he had been speaking while Harry was thinking. He shrugged. Draco sneered. "What, no comment _Roach_?"

"You seem to like my last name a bit too much for my liking, Malfoy. Perhaps I should consent to using your middle name."

His smile faltered. "You wouldn't. You don't even know it."

Harry put a content smile on his face, satisfied that now he was in control. "Oh, but I would, _Druella_"

Draco's face turned red. He grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged his face close, putting his wand to the bottom of Harry's chin. Through clenched teeth, he said "don't you _ever_ call me that again!"

Harry was a bit surprised at Malfoy's reaction- he didn't think it would bother him _that _ much. However, the more it bothered the boy, the more things went into Harry's favor. His eyes went dark, but his smile stayed. "Or what?"

"I'll make your life a living nightmare," Draco whispered, a smug smile on his face. "You know who my father is, who he _really_ is. I can see to it that bad things happen to you and your family."

"You won't do that if you know what's good for you," Harry threatened in a deadly quiet voice. "After all, I know who your father is, but you don't know mine." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not some silly little Gryffindor you can mess with. I _will_ fight back, and I _will_ win."

Draco let go of his shirt reluctantly, only because people were beginning to watch their fight, and put his wand away. To himself, he said "I wouldn't count on that."

-LWL in Slytherin dorms-

Harry laid back on his green comforter-clad bed, looking to the ceiling. Next to him by some twisted fate was Malfoy, his curtain drawn and his body reading a book silhouetted on the curtain through the light. They were the only two in the room. Harry trained magic to his eyes, seeing past the curtain. Standard book of Spells, Grade 1. He dispelled the magic, seeing normally again. He reached into his suitcase on the edge of his bed, and pulled out his Lost Years of Merlin. Reading it, he began to laugh at the imagination muggles had. _Perhaps I could try to do some of these things with my magic._

Malfoy's curtain opened. Harry watched him with his peripheral vision as he slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. The toilet flushed, and the door opened. Harry somehow knew that Malfoy had a wand aimed at him, and took out his own a split second before the curse was fired.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Protego Repercutio!"_

The spell bounced off the shield Harry had created with his wand, and went back at Malfoy. The boy stiffened as the light struck him, and fell to the ground.

Harry slinked over to the boy and stood over him, sneering. "Did you really think you could take me, Malfoy? _Finite Incantatum!_"

Malfoy struggled to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry, his wand arm shaking a bit from both rage and fear. "How did you do that? That spell, how do you know shield charms!"

Harry quickly lowered his wand, but Draco kept his pointed. _Shit, I did it again! I have got to remember that I'm a first year, not bloody Voldemort's son. Besides letting my magic get the best of me, I also am making Malfoy more of my enemy. In the words of Sun Tzu,_ _keep your friends close but your enemies closer. _Harry took a deep breath and put on his winning smile, although it was a bit thin."Malfoy, perhaps we can put aside our differences, and form a truce? I do not wish for us to be seen in public like this, and soil Slytherin's good name."

Draco laughed. "You are very good at avoiding questions, _Roach_," at this obvious disrespect of his name, Harry narrowed his eyes, "but I simply dislike you too much to truce. _However,_ I do not wish to soil this grand house's name either. Therefore, perhaps we can avoid each other for the time being."

_What is he thinking, does he _want_ to get into a fight,_ Harry thought, _we can't _avoid _each other; we're in the same year and dorm! But, then again, are fights not a part of normal school? _ _In any case, I'm not letting him out of my sight, perhaps I will just have to make him fear me, like my father did when he was in school. Yet, look how that turned out; a group of mindless brown-nosing idiots. If I am to rule this school, I wish for better than the bottom of the barrel. _While Harry was thinking, he began walking out of the room. _Malfoy is lost, first impressions are everything. Besides that, he is an idiot. I need to investigate the other's and work my way up, starting with the other first years. But for now, I wish to read my book in peace, perhaps the common room would work since the dorm is out._

"Roach!" Draco's hand without his wand was clenched in anger. "Don't you walk away from me when we're in the middle of a conversation!"

Harry looked over his shoulder as he was about to walk out of the room. He sneered, and his voice laced with sarcasm said "Oh, I'm sure avoiding each other will work. _Wonderful_ idea, Draco."

He walked out the door, and didn't see Draco's startled face as the door shut behind Harry without anyone touching it, and without Harry using his wand. Draco laid back down on his bed and picked up his Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 once again. "Harry Roach, I swear that I will find out your secrets one way or another. You have made a mistake choosing me as your enemy."

-1st Year Slytherin Dorms, Late at night-

Harry laid on his bed and glanced over at Draco. His eyes were closed, the book he was reading was on top of him, and his bedside candle was lit. Harry waved his hand and with a silent 'nox' the light went out.

The room was pitch black. Harry felt his bedside table for one of the books on it, picked one at random and opened it at the bookmark. He focused his magic at his eyes, sharpening them so they could see in the dark. If anyone could see his eyes right now, they would gold mixed in with his green at the little of his iris they could see, because most of his eye was occupied with the dilated pupil. He red the top of the first page, where it said the title. An _Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe__**.**____He rolled his eyes. The book on alternate wizarding schools father gave him, but Harry was adamant on Hogwarts. Nonetheless, if father told him to read something, he would read it._

_After a few hours of reading, he finished the book. It didn't tell him much that he didn't know, and definitely didn't convince him to transfer schools. He put the book on the bedside table and picked up his wand. '__hora quota est?' _he asked his wand silently, and flicked it sideways. Out of it came the glowing numbers, '1:58'. Inwardly he sighed as he got out of bed and went to the common room. _Five more hours before anyone will be up._ He walked out of the common room, intent on searching the school for its secrets.

He didn't notice the blonde haired boy in bed open his eyes. "Harry Roach, do you sleep?" the boy asked quietly, before getting out of bed, slipping on his robes, grabbing his wand and following.

-LWL-

Harry spun around in the corridor for the second time. He knew someone was following him, but now who, nor why he couldn't see them. Fed up, he sent a sweep of magic through the hall, waiting for it to come in contact with the stalker. Someone yelped, and their invisibility charm wore off. Harry narrowed his eyes, seeing the blonde haired prat, and stomped up to him. "Why are you following me!"

"Shh!" The blonde boy whispered angrily, "do you know how much trouble we could be in for being up past curfew!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "_You_ were the one following _me_," he said purposely loud.

Draco shook his head, staying quiet. "What are you doing up?" They began to walk back to the common room. "It's two in the morning!"

Harry sighed, stopping, forcing Malfoy to stop also. He faced the blonde boy. "Is it any of your _business_ what I'm doing up?"

"Yes!" The boy shouted exasperatedly. "It is! You're a member of my house, if you're up and you get caught, you could loose us house… points… Harry?" He had disappeared while Draco was complaining. "Harry?" he whispered loudly.

Someone grabbed his shoulder, and Draco, startled jumped and yelped. "Well, well, well, we are in trouble." He turned around and, seeing Flich, gulped. "I-it was Harry! Harry was here! I was following him, he was out of bed!"

"Enough excuses," the dirty man growled happily, "You're coming with me."

Harry laughed quietly from his darkened corner as Draco was taken with the school's caretaker, Draco protesting the whole way to Dumbledore's office. When they were gone, Harry walked away from the Slytherin dorms, intent on finding one of Hogwarts secrets that night.

-Next Morning, Monday, September 2nd-

Harry calmly walked into the double block of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the first one there, not quite sure what to expect. What he didn't expect was to almost choke on the exceptionally strong smell of garlic. With watering eyes, he sat down in the front and middle. He watched Griffindors trickling in as well as his other classmates. A weedy looking kid, Slytherin but Harry never asked him his name, came up to his table. "Mind if I sit here?"

Harry nodded and the boy sat. "I'm Nott, Theodore Nott," the boy said offhandedly.

"Harry Roach," Harry replied.

After a bit of awkward silence, Nott said "I heard our professor just came back from an expedition in the Black Forest."

Harry nodded. "He'll probably have loads to tell us about it." From what he read on Professor Quirrell from his fathers' files, he was a competent researcher of dark arts. The thing about files is that they are always outdated.

The boys were saved from making small talk when Professor Quirrell entered the classroom from his office next door, and walked to the front of the room. He was a smallish, balding man who looked scared out of his wits. The students became quiet. He stood in front of them all and introduced himself. "Welcome, children. M-my name is P-professor Quirrell. I will be your t-teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts while you are students here." He waved his wand and his name appeared on the blackboard up front. "Now, we will begin t-this lesson with some book work. P-please open your t-textbooks to p-page fourteen, and we will begin."

Harry took out The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by _Quentin Trimble _like the rest of his classmates, and opened it to page 14, Chapter One. "Now," the professor began, "Who can t-tell me what Defense Against the Dark Arts m-means? Yes, Ms…"

"Helena," Harry heard from behind him, and glanced around at her. She was sitting next to a girl whose name he knew to be Pansy Parkinson. "Helena Potter. Defense Against the Dark Arts is the protecting of oneself or someone else against the Dark Arts through the use of spells and shielding charms."

"Very good, t-ten points to S-Slytherin. Now, p-please read Chapter one, and write a short s-summary when you are finished."

Harry had read the same book years ago, so he simply flipped through the first chapter to jog his memory. It seemed that most of the other Slytherins had read it previously also, except Crabbe and Goyle, but they were copying off Draco's paper. Nott next to him was already halfway done with his summary when Harry dipped his quill into the ink and started writing.

Nott glanced over and saw Harry's swoopy, curvy writing. _It's so… medieval, for lack of a better word,_ he thought,_ I wonder where he learned to write like that. _ But it was none of his business, so he finished his work, set it to the side of his desk to dry and sat back in his chair.

Harry finished and saw that most of the other Gryffindor's, except Hermione, were still working. He watched as Ron, sitting next to Hermione, was chancing a peek at her paper. When she noticed this as well, she gave Ron a dirty look and placed her paper as a bookmark into her book so he couldn't cheat. Harry chuckled quietly at this. The other Slytherins were done, and most of them were talking to each other quietly.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Nott asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know much about it."

Nott smiled. "I could lend you my book, Quidditch Through the Ages. It tells a bunch about it."

Harry smiled back. "Sure, thanks."

"P-please t-turn in your assignments to m-my desk. For homework, one p-page on common defensive s-spells. You are dismissed."

"Roach," Nott said as they exited the classroom, "do you have any plans for break?" They had next period off.

"_Roach!_" Harry rolled his eyes as Malfoy and his two gang members approached them.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I wouldn't want my father to scold me for hanging out with a poor excuse for a wizard like you."

Draco pointed his wand at Harry, but to Harry's surprise Nott stepped in front of him. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Nott scolded.

Draco made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Move aside, Nott, this is none of your business."

Nott stood his ground, but didn't take out his wand. "Fights in Slytherin are _Slytherin_ business, and Slytherin business is _my_ business. Let me ask you again, Malfoy, _what are you doing?_"

Draco shook his head and trained his wand on Nott. "Nott, there's something _not right_ about the roach. Step aside now, or-"

"Or what?" Harry asked with a sneer, "You'll _petrify_ me again?"

Draco's face went red from both humiliation and anger. "_Stupefy!_"

The spell flew straight at Nott, without his wand he couldn't block and he couldn't dodge in time. Harry held out his hand, open palmed. "STOP!"

The spell froze, halfway to Nott and disintegrated. Harry was so furious that he didn't think about how he stopped the incoming spell. Harry was furious at Draco, furious for him just _existing_. He wanted him dead, and he didn't know why. "Draco Malfoy," Harry said with clenched teeth, spitting out the name, "I advise you to go far, far away right now."

Draco took one look at Harry and saw his eyes flicker from emerald green to blood red, then back to emerald green and ran. Crabbe and Goyle followed, confused but also scared.

Nott turned around with a wide smile to face Harry. "That was brill-" his smile slipped as he saw that he was alone. "Harry?"

-afterwards, forbidden forest-

Harry sent blasting spells at ever tree he laid his eyes on. Red light shot from his hand, slamming into the trees and sending bark flying. "What is it about the Malfoy that makes me want to _kill _him!" He growled in frustration as the forest didn't answer, and sent another spell, _incendio_, at an unsuspecting bush.

Unexpectedly, the bush yelped, and Harry stopped shooting spells for a moment. Out from behind came a creature with a human torso and the body of a horse. "Please do not destroy the forest any more, Mr. Potter. It is not her fault for your problems."

"I'll do what I please, leave me alone!" He shot a blasting spell at a tree, but his heart wasn't in it anymore, so he looked at the creature again. "What do you want?"

"My name is Firenze, Mr. Potter. I wish to talk."

Harry thought for a moment, then realization dawned. He put his hands down, done blasting for the moment. "Alright, we can talk for a little bit. First though, you know my last name, my _real_ last name. Why?"

The centaur walked up to Harry. "The stars have prophesied your coming for a long time, Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard since Merlin. Mars is falling, and Saturn is in turmoil, yet Jupiter will rise. We, the centaurs, wish to warn you."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I have no wish for divination nor riddles, creature, so unless you have a real warning I would suggest you leave now."

Firenze scraped his hoof on the ground, clearly agitated. "Heed our warning or perish, Mr. Potter, there is no other choice. You will have choices in the future to make, right choices will lead you to power and wrong choices will lead to your demise, as well as your masters. The winds of power are shifting, and it is almost time for you to become. Mars is falling, and Jupiter is ready to rise. Saturn is in turmoil, and unless you can right it Jupiter will never rise, unless you fix it, you will never rise. Remember in the future that I helped you, that the centaur's helped you. Goodnight." With that final word, he galloped back into the forest.

Harry, a bit confused but no more worse for the wear, went back to Hogwarts castle, it was time for Transfiguration.

-same day, or rather, night, the portrait of fruit; 10:43/22:43-

Harry tickled the pear and the portrait opened. It was only the first of many secrets that he would find at Hogwarts. He entered the kitchen, and saw the house elves lounging around, but when they spotted Harry they all stood up. One in particular caught his eye and ran up to him. "Young master!"

"Wendy?"

When she nodded, he smiled and gave her a big hug. "Wendy! What are you doing here?"

Wendy broke away. "First, would young master like something to eat?"

He nodded, "Yes, please. I never did get lunch or dinner."

The house elf tisked, as well as some of the others that were listening. One of the others that were listening said in a high-pitched voice "then we'll make you some!" All the rest nodded, and got to work.

Ten minutes later Harry was seated at the kitchen counter with fruit, chicken and corn-on-the-cob surrounding him as well as other food. Way too much food for one person to eat, but that's how house elves always are. "So," Harry said to Wendy with a stuffed mouth, and then swallowed, "what are you doing here?"

Wendy bowed her head. "Master tells Wendy to tell young master that there is something at Hogwarts, something powerful and dangerous, the Philosopher's Stone. He tells me to tells you that he wishes possession of that object, and that you are in the best position to take it into your control."

Harry slammed down his fork. "No," he said angrily, then calmed down when he saw Wendy look afraid, "these are my years at school, not his. I wish to be a normal student, which means that I will get the stone only if I please."

She shook her head. "He said that if you says this, he says that you will not be allowed to go to Hogwarts no more."

Harry sighed. "Tell him that if I come across information on this 'Philosopher's Stone,' then I will follow the lead and maybe take control of it. _However,_ I will not do it for his sake, but for my own adventure. Is that clear?" Harry went back to eating.

Wendy nodded. "Of course I will tell him that, young master." With that she disapparated away.

"Goodbye," he said to thin air before finishing his meal. The house elves took away his dirty dishes and he made his way out of the kitchens to the libraries, to find information on this 'Philosopher's Stone.'


	3. Darkness

"No, I don't, why do you ask

Daniella

Harry Potter and the Merlin Conspiracies

TITLE CHANGE! (sorry bout that)

Never Again

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and is no way owned by me, Livvie Salazar (pun on my last name). The ideas I used from The Lost Years of Merlin are owned by T. A. Barron, although there are not as many as I had originally planned on using.

A/N On time: from now on I'm using military time (subtract 12 hours), it's easier to separate day and night. WNS: 166

Chapter 3: Darkness

-the next morning, Tuesday, 10:00-

Harry was lounging in the common room, looking over his Transfiguration essay on the basics of turning a matchstick into a needle when Nott walked in. He was dressed in his robes and carrying his school bag. "Ready for Potions, Harry?" he asked.

Harry was startled at the use of his first name, but decided that it was alright. "Yes, Theodore, shall we go?"

Theodore nodded, walking to the door. "You can call me Theo, if you wish."

Harry followed. "Alright."

They arrived at the potions classroom, this time with people already there. The front table was occupied with Hermione and another girl, so they settled for a table in the center of the classroom. Harry sat on the left, placing his bag on the floor, and Theo sat next to him. Harry took out his quill and blank parchment, ready for when class would start.

Ron tentatively walked over to their table. "H-hello, Harry," he said nervously.

Harry nodded. "Ron."

Ron looked at the ground. "I just wanted to know where we stood- I mean, we're friends, right?"

Harry shrugged. "If you want."

Ron smiled. "Okay then, see you around." He went back to his table with a mousy-looking kid who jumped when he sat back down.

Theo looked at Harry and wrinkled his nose. "A Gryffindor friend?"

"More of an acquaintance."

"Silence." The teacher, Professor Snape said as he walked to the front of the classroom. "Brown, Lavender."

"Here."

He went through the names until he got to "Roach… Harry."

Harry gave a disturbingly pleasant smile. "Present."

The professor's eyes got the littlest bit wider, but he composed himself quickly and continued with the roll call.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began, speaking quietly, but everybody listened. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Potter!"

Harry looked up, but the question was directed at his sister. "Yes, sir?" she said.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I believe it would be a sleeping potion, professor, although I don't remember the name."

"Draught of Living Death, Ms. Potter, you would be well advised to remember that. In fact," he said, addressing the entire class, "All of you would be advised to remember that if you wish to pass this class. Why is no one taking notes!"

Harry had been taking notes, even though he knew this stuff long ago- in fact, he had learned these things from the same professor when he was five, and had been scolded for not taking notes then. Theo was taking notes also, as well as Hermione. Everybody else dug around for some spare parchment and a quill, and thirty seconds later the classroom was once again silent.

"Turn to page 4 of your textbooks, and begin reading until I tell you to stop."

Harry took out his copy of Magical Drafts and Potions and, with a sigh, began to read.

-Lunch-

"All we do is read, it's so boring!" Helena complained from across from Harry. They were at the end of the table, to Harry's right was Theo and to Helena's left was a girl named Daphne Greengrass, their other sides air. "When will we do practical magic?"

Daphne nodded. "You're right, but we have to learn the process behind spells before performing them, else we could get ourselves blown up."

"Except we're Slytherins," Helena put in, "we've studied these books, or at least the beginnings of them months ago. I assume the Ravenclaws have as well. They should let us do practical magic."

Harry rolled his eyes. Daphne glared at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "You have a wand and a brain, practice outside of class."

"We could get ourselves blown-up," Daphne answered, "without proper supervision, if our spells go wrong, serious things could happen."

"Serious things could happen if you don't know how to protect yourself," Harry said, "if you wait to learn protection charms, it could be too late. Just look at Malfoy," he jerked his head to the blonde who was pointing his wand at his goblet, willing it to turn to wine, and it exploded, spraying pumpkin juice over his two cronies. He then scolded them for getting him wet. "He's an idiot with a wand, a very bad combination."

They all laughed at this. "I'm going to practice outside of class," Theo said, "Harry, would you please help me?" Helena nodded.

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good." Inwardly he was smiling. If he could make strong, competent followers, taking over the school would not be too hard. These three were just the first of many that would learn to respect him.

Daphne looked away. "Fine, but I still don't like this."

-Wednesday Morning, 9:00, Transfiguration-

Harry was seated next to Theo in the front and middle of the classroom, waiting with their homework on their table for Professor McGonagall to come in. When she did, all of the Slytherins got quiet. "First, your homework." With a wave of her wand, everybody's homework flew out off their tables and onto her desk. "Let me remind you that I will not tolerate anyone messing around in this class. Today we are going to try a bit of practical magic," she said and waved her wand. In front of them all a matchstick appeared. "You remember reading how to transfigure a match into a needle, now I wish for you all to do it. Don't expect it to change on the first try- don't expect it to change this class. It takes a lot of practice and hard work to transfigure objects." With that said, she began to walk around and watch the student's progress.

"_Acu Transformus._" Theo said next to him, pointing his wand at the match. It shimmered a little, but then changed back. "_Acu Transformus!_" he said more forcefully. The match shimmered again, but stayed a match. "This is hopeless," he mumbled before lifting his wand to try again.

"Hold it," Harry said, taking pity on the boy, "You're too stiff. First of all, relax. Second, bend your elbow like this," he took the boys arm and lowered it, bending the elbow, "and don't 'jab' the poor match, make a sweeping motion, like this- _Acu Transformus!"_ The match transformed into a needle. With a wave of his wand it changed back before the professor could see. "Now, you try."

Theo was staring at Harry with an open mouth. "How in bloody hell did you do that?"

"I practice. Now, you try," he said again.

Theo took a deep breath, relaxing. He bent his arm like Harry had showed him, and made a sweeping motion. "_Acu Transformus!"_ The matched turned silver, and the end became pointed. Theo smiled, still depressed. "At least it changed a little."

Harry shrugged. "It was better than my first time." In reality, he had gotten it on his first try, when he was five.

"Good job, Helena. Ten points to Slytherin," McGonagall said from behind him. He turned around to see that his sister had transformed her match completely. He saw Theo smile as he also checked this out.

Next to her was a girl called Pansy Parkinson, and she was looking at Helena with hatred. Pansy jabbed her wand at the match. "_Acu Transformus!_" The match levitated for a moment before expanding and exploding, sending fire everywhere. Instinctively, Harry conjured up a shield, protecting himself and Theo. The other classmates however were not so lucky- they were showered in fire. Most were patting out their clothing or bags that caught on fire.

McGonagall turned to Parkinson. "20 points from Slytherin for your careless spell work! Go to the infirmary immediately! Helena," her voice became softer, "go also, you both have been badly burned."

Helena, still patting out her robes, nodded. Pansy stood up quickly, her hair still smoking, and stormed out of the room.

"Idiot," Harry said, but Theo didn't appear to hear. He was staring at Harry with wide eyes. "Theo?"

"You saved me."

Harry shrugged. "It was only a little fire."

"You _saved_ me without a wand, without speaking."

Harry glared at him, probing his mind. "_Of course_ I used a wand and spoke the incantation, Theo, how could you think I wouldn't?"

Theo's eyes went blank for a moment before life returned to them. He smiled. "Of course, Harry, I was being silly. I remember now."

Harry smiled back. He couldn't erase a persons memories, but he could block them powerfully enough that they could never access them again. It was a talent that he had been born with, and had used it on Voldemort occasionally when something really bad happened that he didn't want him to remember. The only bad part about his special talent was that it could leave unwanted side effects on those with weak minds or muggles, such as short-term memory loss at the least and a stroke as the worst (as he learned while trying it out on a muggle that saw him disapparate once). "Good. Now, you were practicing transfiguring your matchstick?"

-Lunch-

Harry was sitting with Daphne Greengrass (who he had begun to call Daphne) and Theo. Someone was missing. "You think Helena is alright?" he asked.

Daphne shrugged. "She's pretty resilient. I'm sure she's fine."

"You what?!" he heard Draco yell from a few seats away. "Excellent!"

"Yeah," Harry heard Pansy reply, "I got her good! After what she did to me in Transfiguration, humiliating me like that, Helena deserved it. That little bitch."

Harry stood up, brotherly protection creating anger. Vowing to get Pansy back later, he exited the great hall, leaving Lunch behind.

"Harry?" Theo had followed him, "you have any idea where she is?"

Harry calmed down a fraction for Theo's sake. "Probably girls bathroom."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. "You don't have to come, if you don't want."

Theo nodded. "I know, I'm worried about Helena, that's all."

"You like her," he said simply.

Theo blushed. "Perhaps."

Harry shrugged. "If you want her, go after her." He opened the bathroom door to the first one he could find, hoping that she would be in there. "Helena?"

A ghost girl popped up from inside. "_I'm_ not Helena, I'm Myrtle. Have you come to visit my bathroom?"

Theo shook his head. "We're looking for a girl with red, wavy hair named Helena Potter. Scar on her forehead, have you seen her?"

Myrtle began to cry. "Nobody comes to see poor, wretched Moaning Myrtle!"

Harry pointed his wand at the ghost. "I know lots of spells to hurt a ghost that I haven't been able to try out, and I really want to, so unless you give us a definite answer I will try them on you."

Myrtle rolled her eyes, tears gone. "Yes, she's inside. Been crying over _my_ toilet for over an hour."

Harry and Theo rushed in and heard sobbing. "Helena?" Theo asked, and the girl poked her head out from the stall. With a sniff, she said "Yes?"

Theo rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

Harry, seeing that Helena was in good hands, stayed behind. Theo comforted Helena for a few minutes, and Harry, being bored, decided to check out the bathroom.

Myrtle came over and began to pester Harry, talking about his manly shoulders and whining about how nobody ever visits her. "Myrtle, do you mind?"

"No, I don't, why do you ask?"

Harry deadpanned. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"This is where I died."

"This bathroom?"

The ghost nodded. "There was this big pair of yellow eyes, coming from over there-" she pointed towards the sinks, "-and then plop, dead." She began to wail again.

"Shut up," he said and waved his hand, casting a silent _silencio_. The others weren't paying attention to him so he didn't have to worry about his calm use of advanced magic. He wandered over to the sinks in hope of finding another one of Hogwarts mysteries.

Bending down on his knees, he found a tiny snake figure scratched into the tap of one of the sinks. _Strange,_ he thought, running his hand over it. _Why would someone carve this into the sink?_ _"Hello, beautiful," _he whispered to the snake in parseltoung.

"_Good afternoon, master,"_ the snake hissed back. His eyes went wide.

He heard a knock on the wall behind him, but it was just Helena getting his attention. "Harry, we're going back to lunch," she said. They were standing by the door, her eyes were red but she wasn't crying anymore.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'm coming." Looking back at the snake, he whispered "_see you later._"

The snake didn't reply.

-15:15, Wednesday, Flying lessons-

"Up!"

The broom flew into Harry's left hand like it had hundreds of times before. Next to him, Helena's broom jumped into her hand, to his other side Theo's did, and a few people down Draco's did also. Daphne was having a bit of trouble.

"Very good," Madame Hooch said, "Now I want you to mount your brooms, and kick off, hover for a few moments and then land back on the ground. Begin."

Harry sighed and looked around. One boy, the one that Ron was sitting with in Potions, mounted his broom and kicked off, hard. He went shooting into the air. "Help!"

The professor ran over to him. "Neville, get down here this moment!"

The boy Neville had his broom in a death grip. "I- I don't know how to get down!" He started flying out of control, spinning around and going higher and higher. "Please, Help!"

Harry stepped forward to stop him but Helena did it first. She climbed onto her broom and kicked off. Her body went lower on the broom as she lifted off into the air, rushing forward to help Neville. "Ms. Potter!" the professor yelled. "Get down here this instance!"

Neville stopped spinning. "I-I think I have the hang of-" his broom tipped over and he tumbled off, while his broom stayed in the air. "Ahh!"

Helena, now above Neville sped back down. "Hold on!" She yelled, grabbing his arm before he hit the ground. Everybody cheered for her.

Harry raised his arm and Neville's broom, still in the sky, flew into his hand. He walked over to Neville, who was now on the ground, and gave him the broom. The Professor grabbed it out of Neville's hands, and he winced in pain. "No, you don't. I believe we should review the basic broom handling technique before you lift off again."

He bowed his head. "Yes, Professor."

She looked at Neville and tisked. "Mr. Longbottom, what happened to your wrist?" It was red and swollen.

He looked down at it and involuntarily grabbed it, wincing. "I-it's only a sprain, honestly I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "You're going to the infirmary this instant. I'll accompany you." The two of them went back into the castle.

"Look what we have here." Harry turned around to see Malfoy smirking and juggling something in his hand. "Maybe if Longbottom would have given this a rub he would have remembered not to fall off his broom."

Helena took a step towards him and reached out a hand. "Stop. Just give it to me, I'll give it back to Neville."

Malfoy put his unoccupied hand on his chin and pretended to think. "Hm, I could do that, _or_…" he mounted his broom, "I could leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it. On the roof, perhaps?" He kicked off, flying into the air. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy cheered, the Gryffindor's looked angry and Blaise looked indifferent.

Helena mounted her broom and flew up to Malfoy. "Please, stop. You're ruining the Slytherin name."

He sneered. "And what would you know about Slytherin pride, _Potter_? The _girl who lived_. You're no Slytherin, and never will be."

She took out her wand as he grabbed for his. "_Expelliamaus_!"

"_Stupefy!" _Helena's spell ripped his wand out of his hand, but not before his stupefy hit her dead on. She stumbled, stunned, off of her broom and began to fall.

Harry cast a _wingardium leviosa_ on his sister so she wouldn't get hurt and she landed gently, albeit unconscious on the ground, as Theo ran to her side. A few feet away, Malfoy landed on the ground. Crabbe and Goyle patted him on the back, saying how wonderful he was, and how he was such a great wizard. His wand, however was still falling to the ground, and Harry held out his hand, bringing the unfamiliar wand into his hand.

Malfoy's face had a huge grin on it. "Thank you, thank you, I'm glad you liked the show." He turned to Harry. "Now, as for my… wand…" Draco's eyes widened in fright, the grin gone as he saw Harry's eyes once again red. "N-now Harry, I'm unarmed, you see?" He raised his hands in surrender and gave a little laugh.

The Gryffindor's, meanwhile were looking on in confusion. Ron started to go towards Harry, but some deep, survival instinct told him no, so instead he went over to Theo and Helena to check on her. Helena was sitting up now, but gripping her head.

Harry's teeth were clenched, and he forced a smile which unnerved Malfoy more. "What, pray I ask, were you doing up there?"

"I- I was-"

"Did you even _think_ about what falling from that high in the sky to the ground could do to hurt a person?_"_ Harry said this while taking steps closer to the boy. "Do you even think _at all?"_ He was in the blonde boy's shaking face now, his own eyes narrowed. "We'll finish this later, when there's not a crowd. _Do you understand?_"

All the blonde haired boy could do was nod, the look of terror still on his face for all he was doing to try and hide it. Harry smiled. "Good."

"Alright now, children," the professor said, stepping onto the flying field from the castle, "back to practice!"

-LWL, Slytherin Common room-

Harry was lounging in his favorite chair, one far away from the fire, reading a book on animagi. Theo, next to him trying to finish his transfiguration essay, but every few seconds his arm would jump from his shivering and ruin the word he was trying to write. "H-Harry, how can you stand being this cold?"

He shrugged. "It's probably 20 degrees warmer than my house, it's actually _too_ warm over here."

Theo looked at his best friend with wide eyes. "Do you live in a _hole_ or something?"

Harry smiled. "Actually, yes." His father's underground lair was one of Harry's favorite places to study.

Theo raised his eyebrow but went back to his essay. The common room door opened and Harry looked up over his book to see who entered, and saw their head of house walking over to him.

When he arrived, Theo put on an emotionless mask and bowed his head. "Professor."

Harry, on the other hand smiled cheekily. "Sev, been wondering when you'd pop over for a visit."

The professor's eye twitched. "Mr. Roach, I do not condone disrespect from students."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry _Professor_, it won't happen again."

Snape stared at Harry for a good five seconds before he whipped out his wand and wacked Harry over the head with it, something he always did back at home. Harry felt magic coming from the wand, meaning that Snape was in a bad mood. The smile stayed on Harry's face, but his voice rang with sincerity. "Sorry, Professor Snape."

He softened, if that was possible. "If you need anything, you know where I am. That is all." He stalked out of the room, his robe billowing behind him, and the door slammed shut.

Harry glanced over at Theo and saw that he was shaking. "H-Harry, what the fuck did you just do?!"

Harry shrugged. "He was asking for it, acting all mean just to be cool."

"Why didn't he take off house points, or attack you!"

Harry gave another creepy smile. "It was all in good fun."

Theo stood up. "Fine, just don't drag me into this little game you two are playing. I'm going to the dorm room now, where it's _warmer._"

Harry shrugged, sitting back in his chair and reading again.

-Next day, Thursday, 1:30-

Harry entered and looked around the lunch room, Theo by his side, and spotted his target. "Theo, why don't you go sit with Helena and Daphne, I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you going to…"

Harry nodded.

"Alright then," Theo said with a laugh, "see you later."

Harry gave a wide smile. "Yes." His target in sight, he walked over to the Slytherin table and glared at the fat boy, his smile still plastered. He gestured for the boy to move.

Crabbe- or was it Goyle- rushed out of the seat, and Draco, who had been flirting with Pansy on his other side finally turned around and saw Harry. He was surprised. "R- Roach! What are you doing here?"

Harry's smile grew wider, and he put his elbow on the table and leaned closer to Draco. "Can't I just hang out with a fellow housemate?"

Draco shuddered. "I guess."

Harry's smile fell as he grew serious, and said loudly "Draco Malfoy, I challenge you to a duel."

The people around them grew quiet, listening to the challenge. Malfoy smiled thinly. "Alright, how about tonight, midnight, astronomy tower roof?"

Harry nodded. "I accept those terms. No bets- just a duel for honor. Accepted?"

"Accepted. See you tonight, Roach."

Harry left, content, and sat next to Daphne. Theo and Helena were across from them sitting next to each other. "Harry," Theo said with a smile, "That was brilliant!"

Harry smiled back. "It was, wasn't it? And you know the best part? _I'll massacre him."_

Helena slammed her fork on the table. "That was so idiotic! What if he wins? Why are you even doing this?"

Harry shrugged. "I won't let him win. And besides, I would do anything to help out my… friend." He was about to say sister, but quickly stopped himself. "Yes," he said quietly, "I'm going to enjoy this, a lot."

-Slytherin 1st year dorm room, 23:47-

Harry laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what had happened since he got to Hogwarts, and met his sister once again. _Why do I feel protective of her,_ he thought, _she's my sister, but I never even knew her, we were separated when I was only one and a half. Is this normal, my absurd feelings of protectiveness? Did something happen in my past, perhaps, to make me feel this way?_

He was broken out of his thoughts when Theo opened his curtains. "Harry, it's time."

He nodded and got out of bed, his wand already in his hand, and went up to the astronomy tower being followed by Theo to meet the boy that would regret ever messing with him or his sister.

-0:00-

Blaise Zabini had been chosen as the referee for the duel. Normally Harry would object since he was technically on the opposing side, but since Draco was no threat he decided that it wouldn't matter.

They both stepped forward and bowed. Harry looked around him and saw the crowd of Slytherins, mostly first and second years but also a few from the upper grades. It seemed that a lot of people wanted to see a duel.

Draco was also looking around, becoming a bit nervous. When Zabini said "Begin!" he whipped his arm up and shouted "_Stupefy_!"

Harry lazily sidestepped and yawned, not yet taking his wand out. The spell hit a barrier that Harry had previous conjured to keep their spells from hitting the onlookers, and dissipated. "Seriously, is that the only spell you know?"

Draco growled. "_Petrificus totalus!_"

Harry took out his wand and made like he was going to block it, but the spell whizzed past without him even having to move. "Oh, that was good Malfoy, I _almost_ had to block that one!" He smiled, as if a father proud of his son. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better next time!"

Draco clenched the hand that didn't hold his wand, and shouted again. "_Expellamius!"_

"_Protego."_ Harry's smile grew wider, this time predatorily. "My turn." The shield around them began to turn darker, black magic running up the edges like fire. He bent down and placed his wand on the ground, whispering "_Serpensortia._" A large, poisonous black snake slid out of the end of his wand. Nagini. He held out his arm, and the snake slid onto it. He petted it lovingly. By now the shield was pure black, nobody could see in but the glow it created from the magic meant that Harry and Draco could still see each other. "Now Druella-" the blonde boy cringed, "-I'm going to tell you a secret." He whispered "_I'm a parselmouth."_

Draco's eyes went wide and he took a step backwards, backing into the shield. There was no place to escape. He watched as Harry hissed to the snake, and it launched itself off of its master and at him. Draco pointed his wand but couldn't think of a counter curse, so instead dropped to the ground, brought up his hands to protect his face and closed his eyes, waiting for the bite to come. "Ahh!"

It never came. He cautiously opened his eyes, one at a time, and saw the snake perched over him. Harry was talking to it, it sounded like they were having an argument. Reluctantly, the snake seemed to obey and slithered back to Harry. Draco took his arms off his face, looked them over, and smiled. He was alive!

Harry smiled back. "You shouldn't be relieved yet. After all, we're still in a duel. I just didn't feel like killing you… yet. You have more pain to feel before I'm done with you."

Draco voice cracked. "Please, spare me. I don't want to die!"

Harry began to laugh, but then stopped and grabbed his head. "Damn," Harry said. _Why does this have to happen right now? Father, please calm down. _The connection he shared with his father through their blood was activating, which happened when either of them felt very strong emotions. He kneeled down in pain, apparently his father was very, very angry. He forgot about Draco and worked on his occulmency, which would only take a few seconds to put up again and stop this unintentional attack.

A few seconds was all Draco needed. He grabbed for his wand and pointed it straight at Harry, thinking about all the humiliation he had ever caused the blonde. He wanted him to hurt so badly, worse than anybody else. With that in mind, he shouted "_Crucio!_"

The red spell slammed into Harry just as he was finished putting up his barriers against his father. He fell to the ground and began to shake, keeping his mouth shut.

Draco laughed evilly. "Do you feel the pain Roach? Feel the pain! _Crucio!_"

Harry smiled, still shaking and opened his mouth, letting out a bellowing laugh. He clutched his side with one hand, and with the other caught the spell, which dissipated at his touch. "What did you think you were doing?"

The blonde boy stared at him, open mouthed and on the brink of tears, his mind catching up to what was going on but he still had to ask. "B-but you were in pain! Why are you laughing?"

Harry smiled, controlling his laughter and standing up. "Little Druella, I'm surprised that you could actually pull off a really high level spell like that, in fact I'm in awe. It was weak, true, but a lesser wizard would be lying on the ground right now, holding back a scream. However," Harry smiled widely, "_I am not a lesser wizard_. And now you have the privlage of feeling _my_ spell." He raised his wand. "_Crucio!_"

A spell as black as the shield they were surrounded by sped from Harry's wand and hit the boy- he had no way to stop it. The boy fell to the ground, writhering in pain and lost his bowels. He screamed, clutching his head, tears running freely down the sides of his face. "MAKE IT STOP!"

It only lasted one second, but that one second left Draco shivering on the ground, eyes scrunched shut.

Harry's face became serious. "Don't mess with me, Malfoy, and that won't have to happen again." The shield shattered like glass and disappeared, letting everybody see the sight of Draco and Harry.

Harry began to walk to the door, but he was surrounded by people. "Whatcha do, Harry?" One second year asked excitedly.

"Just a stunner," Harry said, smiling. "_Honestly_, that boy gets worked up over nothing."

Theo came over and gave him a high five. "Nice job, whatever you did. But… what's with the snake?"

Harry looked down and saw that Nagini was following him. "Go back to master," he told her in human speech.

She hissed, "_He told me to keep watch over you, _convince _you to pursue the Philosophers stone in any way necessary."_

Harry waved his hand. "We've already been over this, no. I'm doing what I want. Go home."

She crawled up Harry's leg and rested on his shoulders. _"I don't understand much of what you said, but I do understand that it was negative. Now you must understand that this is not a suggestion, but a command. You _will _find the Philosophers stone and bring it back to Lord Voldemort_."

Harry sighed and whispered in her ear, _"Fine, but could you please leave now?"_

She shook her head and he sighed again.

"H-harry?" Harry looked up to Theo and saw that everybody was staring at him. "Can you talk to snakes?"

Harry smiled. "Everybody can talk to snakes, Theo, but only certain people can make them understand what we're saying."

Theo nodded, clearly confused. "Alright, Harry." He walked up to the snake. "Hello," he said slowly and loudly. "My name is Theodore Nott. I mean you no harm." He put out his hand. "Can I touch you?"

"_Idiot humans,"_ Nagini spat with her fangs bared, raised her head and struck.

Harry grabbed her head between his thumb and forefinger when her fangs were a centimeter from Nott's face. "Provoking her is bad." He turned to the snake, and whispered "_Please, go home. These students won't show you the respect you deserve, you don't belong here and won't like it. I will find the stone, don't worry and don't let master worry. Besides, he was really mad a little while ago, you should go comfort him."_

She reluctantly nodded. "_Or else_," and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and saw that the focus seemed to have slipped of his snake conversation and onto the Malfoy. "Yes, Hermione?"

"What did you do to Malfoy?"

He smiled. "I though I told you- a stunner."

She shook her head. "That's not a stunner, Harry, I know what stunners are. Just _look at him_!"

Harry did. He was still on the ground in a ball, shivering. "please, never again," he said quietly, sobbing, "never again."

Harry shrugged. "I taught him a lesson, that's all. Do you think he learned it?"

"That's not funny, Harry! He looks like he's about to die!"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy, who rolled up tighter, his sobs' getting louder. "I won't, I won't, just please, no!"

Harry pointed his wand at the boy, recognizing that he was in fact unconscious. "_Enerverate._"

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Harry for a few moments. "Please."

Harry turned around and walked away, heading once again for the door. Theo caught up with him, looking a bit scared. "What did you do to him, Harry? Don't give me that stunner bullshit."

Harry nodded and glanced at Theo. "You're right. I just returned a spell he shot at me."

"What was it?"

Harry just kept walking to the common room in silence.

A/N: I kinda need a beta'er. Someone that knows the spelling of spells (mine are probably wrong) and names in HP, as well as first-year information. I want this to be real-ish for an AU, therefore (help?). I am also accepting stories, LET ME READ YOUR STORY! Just put 'read my hp!' in a comment (after you express your love for my horrible writing), and I WILL! As for the delay, I had to delete over half of this chapter (3k/5k words) because it was real crap. Some kind of mary-sue non-characterization junk involving chess my mind made up when trying to make Harry uber-powerful. Needless to say, it stunk so I had to make a redo, as well as tweak the plot. Hope this one is better. sigh please review, (good) flames accepted.

OH! And yes, Neville is OOC, for a reason.


End file.
